


childhood

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 15





	childhood

They'd both had to adjust to their new lives, but it had been just a little bit easier for Yanan. Their group members were all overflowing with adoration and affection, and it made it so that Yanan could craft his home away from home with relative ease. 

Yuto was a little bit softer, a little more sensitive, so the waves homesickness could sometimes overwhelm him, until he felt like he might drown. He missed the familiar sights and sounds of his city, missed hearing japanese everywhere he went, and missed his mom welcoming him home at the end of the day. 

Yanan could spot the bad days a mile away, all of them could, but Yanan would hover just a little bit more, try to make Yuto laugh with his bad japanese, softly suggest that Yuto call his mom and hold his hand while he does. When Yuto cries at the sound of his mother's voice, Yanan never says anything, but he's taken to carrying extra tissues that can be handed over silently.

Sometimes they would lie in the dark, facing one another, fingers barely touching between the soft parenthesis of their bodies, and they would share stories from their childhood. Yanan would listen attentively while Yuto told him stories, some old and some new, filled with sights and sounds and friends that Yanan couldn't recognize, but he wanted to. 

Yanan would share his own stories to make Yuto feel less alone, and he would help Yuto with his tones when he wanted to practice getting names right. It was warm and soft and just for them, tender moments shared by moonlight and tucked away to light up the darker parts of their mind.

Yuto would always miss home, but the home he had built inside his heart, just for Yanan, was different and good and it kept him safe.


End file.
